


Make It Better?

by jamelia116



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamelia116/pseuds/jamelia116
Summary: The alternate title to this one was "Midnight Exposure." That would have worked just as well ;-)





	Make It Better?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a Paris/Torres chat room by Jamelia before the new millennium, with the assistance (a.k.a. "egging on") of pjs & riss & clara & jeanette& courtney & redshoes. (And maybe a few others--I can't find the original chat notes. If I've left anyone out, sorry! I am very grateful to you anyway!)

**Make It Better?**

**by jamelia and her P/T Fever Friends**

 

 

 

     A slight sound in his quarters woke Tom Paris from a light sleep.  He had not even bothered to slip anything on after his shower.  He had simply dozed off completely nude. Only a thin sheet covered him from the intruder.

 

     Who could be in his quarters uninvited? He shook his head from side to side, trying to clear his head so that he could discover the intruder's identity.

 

     The footfalls were very soft, but Tom smiled as he finally recognized what they were: the tread of a half-Klingon's feet, tiptoeing through the archway separating his living area from the bedroom.

 

     As the soft padding feet crept closer, he finally said, "Just getting off duty, B'Elanna?"

 

     "You're absolutely no fun tonight, Flyboy," she growled good naturedly, abandoning her cautious approach and pouncing upon the bed.

 

     The pounce dislodged the light sheet. Her hands fell upon a very delicate part of a certain Helmboy's body, to which his yelp attested.

 

     "Oh, Tom! I'm sorry! Can I kiss it and make it better?"

 

     The nature of the grumbling and groaning coming from the masculine form on the bed mellowed almost immediately, although there were still a few piteous moans to be heard. B'Elanna's deceptively small but strong hands began to stroke the place they had landed so indiscreetly a few moments before, and the sounds coming from Tom mellowed even more.

 

     As the strong fingers massaged him, a certain part of him sprang to attention. B'Elanna's lips curved up into a smile. A rather evil grin, if truth be told.

 

     "You look happy enough to see me, at least."

 

     Tom put his hands in back of his head and stretched out his torso, arching his back and making a part of him dance. The glittering eyes of his bed companion danced along with it.

 

     "So, Tom, do you want me to kiss it to make it better?"

 

     "Eventually."

 

     "Ah." This was something Tom had said to her before. It was a code word of sorts. He wanted to take it slow. Fine. She would be happy to oblige him.

 

     Sitting back upon her heels, B'Elanna stretched her arms high above her head and sighed luxuriously. Tom followed her lead, sitting up more erectly and pulling himself closer to her mouth and neck. A little lean by B'Elanna, and their lips were touching gently.

 

     His hands moved along her body, slowly pulling down the closure of her tunic top until it parted to reveal the tank top beneath. As Tom slipped the tunic off her shoulders, he also did a little exploring of his own. There was no bra beneath the tank top tonight. B'Elanna had obviously come to his quarters with a specific purpose in mind. He grinned as he began to pull the tank top out of her pants and slipped his hands beneath the cloth of the top. B'Elanna grunted softly as his hands slipped up to cup her breasts. After a minute or so of gentle massaging, B'Elanna impatiently stripped off her top and threw it on the floor.

 

     With his help, she kicked off her boots and stripped her slacks off. As soon as she was down to panties and not much else, Tom pulled her on top of him and began to kiss her shoulders and neck.

 

     "How are you doing? Up for some physical therapy?"

 

     "That kind, B'Elanna, I'm always 'up' for."

 

     B'Elanna snorted out a laugh. "I've noticed," she agreed. Lowering her upper body onto his chest, she kissed him emphatically on the mouth. Rubbing her body against Tom's, she enjoyed the feel of her nipples as they encountered the fluff of hair upon his chest.

 

     His hands moved down to her hips, loosening the panties she wore and pulling them down a little further, enough to permit a hand to slip between cloth and skin.

 

     "Yes, that's it," she encouraged him as his hand passed over a hair-covered mound and began to explore. In the meantime, B'Elanna had been covering this face and neck with kisses. She paused now to give him a quick, hard bite, which caused him to yelp again.

 

     As her tongue licked up the blood welling from the small bite, she became even more aroused. With every wiggle of her hips, so did he.

 

     In a matter of minutes a naked Tom Paris had worked off B'Elanna's last remaining garment. His thumb stroked her sensitive center, and B'Elanna arched her back as his continuing attentions helped her to reach a climax.

 

     Now her mouth returned to his mouth to enjoy him.

 

     "So, Tom," she whispered into his mouth when they had finished the dance of their tongues and lips with each other. "NOW are you ready for me to kiss it and make it better?"

 

     "Ah, yes, I'm definitely ready."

 

     B'Elanna slid all the way down his body this time, taking a short side trip to explore every interesting way station along the way. She rubbed her face in his chest hair and tasted his nipples. Following the trail of hair down past his navel, B'Elanna very gently kissed the part she had pained a few minutes previously. "How's that feel?"

 

     "Oh, yes . . . better. Much better," he moaned.

 

     She kissed him again, but lower, at the base of the shaft, and rubbed her cheek against the underside before kissing him up and down the length. With every touch of her lips upon his skin, Tom whimpered a bit. He moaned when she replaced her lips with strokes of her tongue. When she stretched out her body between his legs and began to suckle his tip, his groans became even louder.

 

     // _Now, that's what I like to hear_ // B'Elanna thought, as she increased the suction. A succession of groans were emitted with every tiny increase of pressure. His hips arched up to meet her.

 

     Suddenly feeling a bit left out, B'Elanna decided to take advantage of his thrashing about. Pulling herself back up on her knees, she moved up to straddle him. With an agonizingly slow descent, B'Elanna sheathed him within her, moaning herself as she felt him fill her. Tightening herself around him, she twisted carefully about, massaging him with every movement.

 

     Now that her body was again within his reach, Tom took advantage. Curling himself up, he took a breast in his mouth as his fingers slipped inside to the place where they were joined together to find her nub of pleasure. Stimulated by his shaft and his thumb, B'Elanna cried out in joy as she felt her orgasm slam over her. He was not quite done yet, however. In the process of switching his suckling from one breast to the other, he rolled B'Elanna onto her back. He took control now, and she was ready to let him take it. Every thrust inside her felt so good, she could barely contain herself. She managed to, however, until his moans crested into a shout as he came within her. She shuddered again along with him and then, both spent, they lay side by side on the bed

 

     "So, Hotshot. Did I make it feel all better?"

 

     "Oh, yeah. You can kiss me there anytime, B'Elanna. Any time at all."

 

     "You'd let me kiss you anywhere, anytime," she replied, chuckling.

 

     As they relaxed for a few minutes after in silence, enjoying the feel of being in each others' arms, Tom had a thought.

 

     "Was there any particular reason you snuck in here tonight, B'Elanna?"

 

     "Actually, I was going to ask you if you felt like going mountain climbing."

 

     "There's mountains and then there's mountains . . . "

 

     "There certainly are," she said smugly. "And I think I've climbed enough for tonight."

 

     "You sure? I could get my equipment ready for another climb fairly quickly, if you helped."

 

     B'Elanna's hands gave him his answer.

 

 

     Fini.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably written prior to "Mountain Climbing," but I can't be absolutely sure. It was done sometime in 1998--I think! The original file was created 5/19/1998. Thanks are due to all of my P/T Fever buddies for contributing bits here and there. I would have posted this one before if I was certain I was the only one who contributed.


End file.
